People form teams or groups for many different purposes. People typically form teams to jointly perform one or more goal-based activities. Although working in a team environment is often beneficial with respect to improving morale and performance toward a particular goal, many activities that could be performed by a team are still performed by individuals. When teams are created, they are often manually created in an ad-hoc and non-optimal manner.